


A Wolf for the Dragon

by hells_angel616



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Sokka, Dub/non-con, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mating, Omega Zuko, Omegaverse, Shifterverse, heat - Freeform, omega firelord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_angel616/pseuds/hells_angel616
Summary: Zuko just wanted a (relatively) peaceful heat alone in his cave nest.Sokka just wanted his Alpha to shut up.Total coincidence brings the two together in a display of fate, trust, and love.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 368





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> its short but i have big plans for it  
> thanks for giving me and my story a chance and i will work on the tagging lol

It was a quiet day in the halls of the Fire Nation’s palace. Zuko was peacefully sipping tea and going over plans for rebuilding what his predecessors tore down. He was also readying himself for the visit of the Southern Water Tribe Ambassador; an old friend, really. Sokka.   
A flutter went through his heart at the thought of him. Zuko grimaced and coughed to try and rid himself of the feeling.   
/How odd../   
Shaking his head of the thoughts, Zuko heard a knock on his door.   
“Enter.”   
His voice was husky from disuse, only not rough due to the tea his uncle was so proud of.  
Zuko dipped his head a little at the bow the servant gave at the door before entering. She scurried forward, with her head down.  
Zuko sighed.  
“It is, Jiro, is it not?”  
“Yes, Firelord Zuko.”  
“Well, you needn’t be afraid. I will not harm you. You are of my people and I protect what is mine.”  
Her eyes met his as his Omega let out pheromones to soothe the young Omega. As the Firelord, his Omega had basically adopted the people as their pack, pups almost.  
“Now, Jiro, what is it that you have to tell me?”  
She nodded, smiling sweetly.  
“The Southern Water Tribesman is here. He is waiting for you in the throne room, your Highness.”  
“Thank you, Jiro.” Zuko nodded as he got up, leading the younger girl out of his office room. “I can find my way to him, for now why don’t you go into town and grab me and my guest some fire chips. From a vendor please.”  
He put a hand in his pocket, grabbing his handkerchief with the royal seal.  
“Show this to the guard and have someone accompany you. Then, bring the chips and some of Uncle’s tea to my own personal common room, please. Thank you, Jiro.”  
Jiro chirped as she took the cloth. Zuko faltered in his walk at the sound of a pleased Omega, and though the sound was clearly underdeveloped, it had his own Omega clawing for Zuko to let him be that content. His face hardened as he barely heard her response before she was scurrying away.  
He shook his head.  
/As Firelord, we have no time for such pleasantries that most Omegas can indulge in./  
/Want. Want now! Want Alpha! And pups! Lots of Alpha’s pups!/  
Zuko sighed and rubbed his temple as he continued walking as well as attempting to quiet his fussing Omega.  
Finally arriving at the room, his Omega quieted at the muted scent of an Alpha. Of Sokka.  
He allowed himself a small smile before straightening his face and entering.  
Immediately, he was engulfed in a smell of ice and sea water and warm, strong arms. He almost let his Omega purr contently.  
“I missed you, sunshine.”  
Zuko rolled his eyes at the teasing nickname.  
“Tch, now, get off of me you mutt. You are stinking up my robes.”  
“Well, if you aren’t as soft and cozy as usual.”  
Sokka backed off though, letting Zuko breath fresh air and uncloud his mind.  
His bright smile made Zuko’s heart warm, reminding him of the days when he traveled with the Avatar gang and spent many mornings waking next to the Alpha.  
“Whatever do you mean? I’ve always been cuddly.”  
Sokka rolled his eyes, “Pch, okay. And I am Appa’s one true love, a sky bison as well.”  
Zuko huffed and raised a brow, looking him up and down teasingly.  
“Would explain why you are so big.” He made a show of poking the non-existent fat of his middle as Sokka gasped and covered his abs.  
“Excuse you, Zuko. I look great, and the only big I am is inbetwee-. Oof! Hey, that hurt!”  
Sokka pouted as he rubbed his arm where Zuko punched him.  
“I see you are still as immature as always.” Zuko turned with a flourish of his robes, hoping Sokka didn’t notice the flush of his cheeks at the joke that was to come about Sokka’s cock. He had just about calmed by the time Sokka caught up to him and threw an arm around his shoulder. A comfortable silence fell as Zuko led to his personal common room.  
As they walked, Zuko noticed just how much Sokka had grown. He really had nothing to be ashamed of in his physique. His wide shoulders filled out the tunic of his tribe, making it almost seem too tight over his developed muscles. His chest was defined and hard under his clothes, Zuko could tell as his chest pushed out and pulled back in with his breath. Holding him up were thicker thighs of strong legs. How Zuko wanted to bounce on those thighs. His neck was strong, with a shell necklace adorning it. And, his chiseled face had a nicely trimmed beard that fit him. They may have just been in their early twenties, but Sokka was all man and all Alpha.  
Zuko’s breath was shaky as he stopped to open the door. Sokka immediately took it from him, holding it open and letting Zuko walk in. He had to look up at his face to nod his gratitude as he worked to hide the blush.  
/Alpha./  
Zuko hissed at his inner Omega.  
/Back off, you horny lizard. He is not it. We do not need an Alpha./  
His Omega whined, and he couldn’t stop his sweetened scent from souring.  
He heard Sokka stop and sniff.  
“Zuko?” He questioned lightly, “Are you okay? You smell...off?”  
Shit. How would he.. distract.  
“Are you implying I don’t smell good? That really does hurt, Sokka.”  
He shot a smirk over his shoulder before he sat down. Sokka sputtered and fumbled for an apology before he narrowed his eyes at the smirk, realizing Zuko was teasing.  
“Your’e mean, aren’t you?”  
“What? Me? Mean? No, couldn’t be.”  
Sokka scoffed before he caught a whiff of the food set out when he had arrived. He dug in, still like the teen Zuko remembered so well.  
He chuffed, his Omega feeling content at being able to provide for his Alpha.  
/A Alpha. Not yours./  
His Omega pouted in his head.  
“I sent a servant out for some fresh fire chips from a vendor in town, the best place to get them.”  
Sokka scrunched his face and swallowed the food stuffed into his mouth.  
“Still don’t get how anyone could ever eat and enjoy those. Your people are crazy.”  
Zuko clicked his tongue, crossing his arms.  
“My people? Your people are the psychos that live on an ice cube, for Agni’s sake. I mean, could it be any colder.”  
Sokka snickered. “Sunshine, you haven’t even been there when it’s really cold.”  
Zuko looked horrified. Sokka couldn’t stop his bark of laughter at his face. His head was thrown back and his whole body shook. Zuko admired his bobbing Adam’s apple.  
“You should r-really see your face. Priceless.” As he calmed down, a knock sounded at the door, effectively cutting off Zuko’s come back.  
They composed themselves and Zuko called for their entry.  
The small Omega from earlier stayed bowed at the door. Zuko welcomed her and inhaled her scent. His Omega was content.  
“Jiro, how was it?”  
A shaky smile adorned her face and Zuko arched his brow in confusion. She came forward and set down the bag of fire chips. As she opened her mouth to answer, Zuko raised a hand and shushed her. She gulped, frozen in fear. The room was silent as he motioned for her to take a seat next to him. His Omega took partial control and started to scent her. Her scent started to calm from the sudden panic and underlying fear from before.  
“What happened that has your scent full of fear?”  
She squeaked and nuzzled more into the older Omega. Sokka watched with an unreadable expression on his face.  
Zuko could deal with him later. He brushed her hair out of her face and lifted her chin to see her eyes.  
“T-t’was nothing, your Highness.”  
“Jiro,” his Omega was lending him the voice of a mother as he addressed her, “We both know that that is not true. Please tell me what scared you so bad.”  
She gulped and her eyes flickered over to Sokka.  
“Hey, don’t worry about him. He is my very good friend and a very good Alpha. Nothing will happen.”  
She sniffled and looked back at Zuko, who had yet to stop playing with her hair.  
“Um, it was nothing. Just, when at the market, I got distracted by a pretty fan and the guard lost me for a second in the crowd. A-an Alpha, a young one, cornered me. B-but, the guard found me and I, I am fine. I j-just wasn’t expecting it, is all.”  
Zuko growled when she stopped.  
“Who was with you?”  
“W-what?”  
“Which guard?”  
“Oh, please, it wasn't his fault, honest, and I really am okay. See?” She showed him her wrists and scent glands, all untouched. That calmed Zuko’s Omega.  
He pet her hair again.  
“Ooh! Your handkerchief!”  
She fumbled to get it out of a pocket, getting out of Zuko’s hold. He tittered, lifting her head again.  
“Keep it, little one. And, if anyone ever tries to lay a hand on you again without your permission, you show them that and say this, okay? Say, ‘I work under Firelord Zuko of the Fire Nation. He will not be happy if you do not let me go. Now’. Yes?”  
She gulped, nodding.  
Zuko purred a little, letting his Omega feel the joy of a pup under his protection. She stood and that joy went away just as quickly. He smiled at her.  
“Now, I am going to scent it one more time and then you are going to go home for the day. And anytime the scent wears off, you bring to back to me. And I was serious, you will tell me if anything happens to you, yes?”  
She blushed, nodding her understanding and handing Zuko the cloth. He scented it good before returning it.  
“Goodnight Jiro.”  
“Goodnight Firelord.” She turned and bowed to Sokka, “Goodnight Firelord’s mate.”  
With that she scurried off, leaving them both frozen and shocked.  
Zuko was the one to break the silence, clearing his throat.  
“Children, what can you do?”  
“Completely and totally mother them?”  
Zuko blushed as Sokka teased him lightly. He dropped his head and scratched the back of his neck.  
“Yeah, the older I get as my Heat approaches, my Omega pushes for mating and pups and when he doesn’t get what he wants, he takes it in any way he can. A lot of the younger servants around the palace have something of mine that I scent often. It really is the least I can do for him, you know?”  
Sokka was confused now. “You aren’t looking for a mate? Not even to help with your Heat?”  
Zuko sighed, readying himself for the lecture.  
“No.”  
“Oh.”  
“Well, it’s your body and that is a very private and intimate affair. Just, stay healthy, okay?”  
Sokka didn’t know why he said it, but what Zuko said really didn’t rub his Alpha the right way. He watched as Zuko processed his words. A dazed nod was the only response before silence fell again.  
Again, Zuko broke it, standing.  
“Well, it is getting late. Call it a night?”  
Sokka wanted to whine, but he just steeled himself and nodded, following Zuko out. They went their separate ways and both had trouble falling asleep.  
For reasons, that would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all right, another chapter  
> yay, enjoy and don’t be afraid to comment (:

Sokka sat down with a sigh. He flopped back onto his bed, throwing his arms out as the bed cradled his tired body. A yawn escaped his lips at the comfort of Sokka’s bed. Well, his bed that isn’t at the Southern Water Tribe. He adjusted himself to be comfortable and breathed in his stale scent that was barely clinging to the room from his last visit.

Or, at least he tried to get comfortable. It didn’t work out as well as he hoped. He just couldn’t shake his last conversation with Zuko. The words just kept replaying in his head. He admitted to being near Heat and that he was not actively looking to mate.

Sokka’s Alpha whimpered in his head.

I know, buddy. Zuko isn’t doing as well as he wants people to think.

His Alpha howled lowly in his head. He just couldn’t shake the thought of Zuko, his Zuko, not thrivin-

Wait, no, not his Zuko. Just Zuko.

Sokka felt the growl bubble up and out of him when his Alpha heard that particular thought. Sokka was stunned. 

Um, excuse you? What in the hell was that for?

My Omega. Mine.

Uh, I do not think so. Zuko is strong and independent. He does not need an Alpha. Besides, he wouldn’t want us anyway. Too much history.

Even Sokka could not deny the pang his own heart gave at that thought. He scowled.

Okay, fine. Maybe he did have a little crush on the Omega. Maybe his Alpha had been calling for him since shortly after they met. At first, he really had thought that it was just because his Alpha was lonely as they traveled with no potential Omega mates. Until he knew it wasn’t just that. He couldn’t help but admire the strength the little Omega possessed. His poise, his intelligence, his ability to lead.

It had all been exactly what Sokka craved in an Omega. Even if it wasn’t the most orthodox. He knew he should have wanted a submissive, sweet Omega who needed an Alpha. But, he just couldn’t help his craving for the stubborn and strong-willed Omega the spirits had thrown into their plans. He couldn’t stop admiring his fit body as he fought and bended. He couldn’t miss the notes of authority and knowledge he had when addressing anyone. Sokka craved it. And, with that, he craved Zuko. He couldn’t possibly stop the rogue thoughts of the Omega cuddled up next to him. Standing with him before their enemies. Embraced in his own arms. Smiling, as both of their hands rubbed his round, pregnant bell-.

Woah, calm down there Sokka.

Hs own words in his head did little to actually stop his thoughts. Especially because his Alpha was panting at said thoughts.

Alright, buddy. We got to get out of this stifling room. How about a hunt?

—

Zuko took in another deep breath as he turned once again in his bed. The silk of his sheets that usually kept him cool in the heat of the Fire Nation did little with how he was currently feeling.

It was frustrating to no end.

When his sweat soaked through the dry patch he had just settled in, his frustration grew. His growl of annoyance was low and needy. Frankly it shocked Zuko. He knew his Heat was approaching, especially counting the whole Jiro thing, but it was way too early if it was hitting tonight. And, what was even more bothersome was that it was really sudden.

Zuko had been totally fine before his meeting with Sokka. He was perfectly on schedule. Totally according to plan.

Before Sokka...

He refused to even think about what that implied. He just shook his head as he hushed his whining Omega.

“I guess, a trip to my nest will have to happen tonight rather than what was scheduled.”

His voice carried throughout his empty room. Sounding annoyed to even his own ears.

Zuko exhaled smoke from his nostrils as he flew over the houses of his people. Fighting his Heat-muddled brain, he went ver a mental checklist of everything he hade sure to do before he left.

He made sure to notify the council that he would be taking his Heat leave early as well as appointing someone to tell Sokka in the morning. Since his Heat struck so early, he sent for his emergency food and water stash to be delivered to his balcony where he would take off from so he could carry it to the nest.

Just the thought of Zuko’s nest had his Omega fighting for control to get them there as fast as he could. Zuko would let him, if he didn’t love the fly there.

He couldn’t describe the feeling of the cool wind rushing over his hot scales. With every movement, the scales shifted, letting some of his inner Flame’s heat out to kiss the world. His power thrummed through his body ad his large wings flapped and carried him. As the only known living dragon shifter, it had taken him long months of hard work to be as comfortable in this body as in his human form. It exhilarated him. He proved his strength. Something he felt was a constant battle, especially with him being an Omega. No one really ever believed he could do anything, or at least no one who mattered in the world of Fire Nation ruling.

The only Alpha who never put him down because of his secondary gender was Sokka.

At the thought of his name, Zuko’s Omega tittered.

Alpha. Alpha meet at nest?

The hope in his head made him flush, at least it would have if he wasn’t a scaly beast.

No, I’m sorry, but you know the drill. No Alphas in the cave.

His Omega growled. Zuko sighed in his head.

If only his Omega understood where he was coming from.

—

Sokka loved the shift. After all the work to make it as effortless as it now was, of course he would feel strongly for it. As one of the only newer shifters, he struggled at first. His father tried to help, but he wasn’t always around. Leaving Sokka to basically figure it out himself. Not that he minded, he understood. And, it gave him and his Alpha an amazingly strong bond. hat always helped.

That is why they worked so well together, and why Sokka could do what he was doing.

Sokka shifted, letting his Alpha take partial control to hunt as the animal he was made to be. They took off quick, finding their usual hunting ground very quickly. It was a patch of land fairly close to the palace. The placement let him remain unworried of human interference while also being close enough that he could get back to the palace relatively quickly. 

A win-win.

Sokka focused back in on what his wolf was doing. he seemed to have just caught a scent and was very eager to chase.

Sokka was eager as he felt the dirt fly behind him from the force of his heavy paws. His sharp claws dug in, giving more traction in his need for speed.

This. This was perfect.

Not perfect. Need Omega.

Sokka chuckled at his panting Alpha.

You silly dog, we don’t have an Omega, remember?

Have Omega. Good Omega. Perfect Omega.

Sokka swallowed at who his Alpha was referring to. He decided to just leave it, not wanting to upset his Alpha who was having a good time. It had been a while since the last time they had done this.

Maybe that’s why his Alpha was so focused on Zuko.

Before he had time to ponder that thought, he realized his wolf was stopping. Too abruptly to be good.

What are you doing? We were so close to catching it.

His Alpha just stopped, deeply inhaling.

What the hell are ya-. Oh, what is that?

Sokka finally smelt what had his Alpha aching for more. Before he gad any real time to decipher it, he was being dragged along with his wolf as they took off again. There was no hope for him to regain control, so Sokka hoped that whatever it was wasn’t anything too terrible.

—

Fire coursed through his veins as the cool night air whistled past his scales. He could feel the Heat from deep within his body. He must get to his nest soon.

Nest. Nest. Nest. Safe at nest. With Alpha.

He sighed mentally at his inner Omega. They don’t even have an Alpha. He didn’t know how many times he could keep telling him that

Shush, I need to focus on getting to our nest. We are almost there.

Nest.

His Omega babbled in his head, thinking of their nest.

Whatever. He needed to get to his nest. Where it’s safe. Even without an Alpha.

As soon as Zuko saw the hidden entrance, he chirped happily. He quickly set down his load to shift back. He was unclothed, but there were clothes with his things. But, right now, all he worried about was calming some of the Heat in him.

He dragged everything into his cave. Zuko was too far into his Heat to do his usual organization, so he just dumped in into the corner. Unable to stop his Omega any longer, Zuko collapsed into his nest. Ready to deal with his Heat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. Much much smut maybe, idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heat happens, words are used, things happen. Just be ready :)

His Omega called out as he used his fingers to try and quench the Heat inside him. They were not enough. He needed more.

“More! More! More! Alpha!”

A high keen left his mouth, from deep within his chest. Calling out for his Alpha.

‘St-stupid Omega. Don’t have Alpha.’

‘Have. Have Alpha. Need Alpha. Alpha Alpha Alpha!’

The last word came out as a cry. The Omega wailed for his supposed Alpha.

Unable to take the pain of a heat with no Alpha, he could no longer stay conscious.

His last thought was that if he did have an Alpha, now would be the perfect time for him to show up. Otherwise, only Agni could protect an unmated Omega stuck in Heat-sleep.

After chasing the scent a little, Sokka regained most control back. From the woods where he was letting his wolf run, Sokka felt a deep thrum from within his chest. His wolf stopped, growling at nothing. There was a high keen in his ear. Sokka tried to fight his Alpha who was forcing control. Again.

‘Find nest. Find nest. Nest. Nest. Nest.’

‘Woah, calm down, buddy. We don’t have a nest. Or, even an Omega.’

‘Yes, Omega.’ His Alpha purred in his head. 

What a weirdo.

‘Come on, we are on a run. Let’s do some hunting.’ Sokka know he had to find that alluring scent still fogging his brain.

‘Yes, hunt. For Omega.’

Sokka sighed in his head. Stupid Alpha.

He sank to the back of the mind. Letting his Alpha have his time, but not too far that he couldn’t step back up.  
After moving through the forest swiftly, Sokka paused as the scent became so thick, he felt as if he could feel it clinging to his skin, sinking deep into his thick fur. His Alpha got excited and drew the scent in deep. He knew.

Sokka was amazed at how strong the scent got as he neared a rock wall.

‘You are a little slow, aren’t ya? That’s a wa-‘

Sokka was surprised to find an almost completely hidden entry into the rock. His Alpha whined and pushed him forward. He couldn’t enter as a wolf, his body too big to slide between the two slabs of rock. With urgent pressure from his Alpha, he changed before sliding through.

If the scent outside was strong, the scent inside was almost a fog. Sokka fell to his knees at its strength. His Alpha pushed forward.

‘Omega. Omega. Omega. OMEGA. MINE!’

Sokka was still reeling from the scent and couldn’t stop his Alpha from taking control.

Zuko wailed as a new scent invaded his nest. His Omega whined.

‘Alpha is here. Gonna help.’

Zuko screamed.

‘No! We don’t have an Alpha! No one will ever control me!’ Never again.

Even through his heat, Zuko was able to sob as memories flew through his brain. He dragged himself into a corner. He didn’t know how to make himself safe. So he did the one thing he always did. Let his Omega take care of it.

Zuko fell deep into his mind. Gone were his problems as he cried in the back of his mind.

‘My Alpha finally found me! I knew he would.’ He couldn’t stop himself as he got up onto his hands and knees in the corner.

“Alpha.” His voice was high and breathless. ‘He’s beautiful.’

Brown skin almost glowed in the cave as he inhaled the Omega’s scent deep into his being. He watched as his back rose and fell with each breath. His muscles clenching and relaxing.

‘Alpha big and strong. Protect us and give healthy warmlings.’

“Alpha, up.”

Though not many Omegas knew this, an Alpha is made to protect and pleasure their Omega. And now, it is not that common in practice, an Alpha can’t disobey the Order of an Omega, especially in Heat.

Alpha stood tall and proud, presenting for him.

“Good Omega. Let Alpha come to you. Let Alpha pleasure you.”

The Omega presented, unable to help himself at the sound of his deep voice. Whining, he felt slick gush out.

“A-Alpha stay.”

He growled and the Omega watched as his muscles tensed, making him look delicious.

“Omega.” A growl shook the cave. He purred at the deep rumble.

“Mmhm. Alpha is strong.”

He grunted.

“Alpha lay down.”

He complied immediately. The Omega stretched out before crawling over to him. Hs sore muscles sang at the welcome stretch. The Omega straddled his hips, rubbing his slick hole right against the Alpha’s bulge. Alpha whimpered.

“Touch. Omega let me touch. Feel Omega.”

“No.”

He whined and thrusted up against his hole, making him shake with pleasure.

The Omega turned, straddling his head.

“Alpha eat. Eat my pussy.”

Alpha growled before following orders. The Omega screamed as he shoved his muzzle straight into the wet slit. His tongue flicking and writhing into the source of his Heat. The Omega chanted praise, riding his face. He came once untouched. The Alpha kept going, and the Omega collapsed onto his stomach. He continued eating him, growling into his hole, sending delicious vibrations into his body through his hole.

Omega shook as he got up. He needs a knot. Alpha’s knot. Omega was met with the heady aroma of his cock and brought his nose down to trail along his cock. He moaned, bouncing on his face more. His cock was thick and long with an angry red head and swell at the base.

“Knot. To fill and breed me.” One last grind onto the tongue fucking his hole before raising his hips.

Alpha growled. Omega shivered.

Getting off of him, Omega moved into present.

“Alpha fuck me. Breed me. Give me warmlings.”

“Yes, yes, yes, Omega. Fuck you good and hard. Give you all my pups. Fill you and knot you.”

Omega’s knees spread at his filthy words and he pressed his sore nipples into the ground. Alpha got up, positioning himself at his hole.

“Omega ready?”

Omega’s heart swelled at his concern.

“Ready. Alpha fuck me.”

He howled as he dug his cock straight to the hilt. The scream of pleasure from his Omega mixed with his growl and had Alpha pushing harder.

“Alpha fuck good. Gonna fill me and give me strong warmlings. Gonna carry your warmlings.”

The Alpha above him fucked into him good and hard, grunting as their hips met. His hand laced into his hair, using it for leverage to get deeper.

Omega could barely keep up with him as he was used. Can’t get better than th-

“Ah, Alpha! Right there! Again! Again!”

His cock pushed right into his spot.

“Yes, good Omega. Take my cock. Good bitch. Made for my cock.”

His words made him shake.

“Yes, Alpha. All for you.”

He leaned over his back, not stopping his rhythm.

He licked his ear before his breath brushed the shell.

“My Omega. My pretty Omega. Gonna breed you and take care of my pups and Omega.”

I moaned.

“Knot! Knot! Need your knot! Please, Alpha!”

His hand in Omega’s hair tightened, bringing his body up to press against Alpha’s chest. His arm came around his chest.

Alpha’s lips kissed Omega’s neck right over the Bondspot. His knot swelled and he forced it in. Omega came hard as his teeth sunk into his skin.

The pleasure was too much. Omega passed out as he filled his hole.

Last thing Omega heard was Alpha saying, “My pretty Omega.”

Warmth surrounded Zuko as he woke up. A deep satisfied feeling pooled in his stomach, warming his womb. He purred and stretched. Movement was limited by the heat trapping him.

A sudden bolt of pleasure shot through his spine as something thrusted into his hole. Zuko’s eyes shot open. He was in the nest, but a new scent made him whimper in need.

‘Alpha. Alpha smell good. Told you, Alpha always find us.’

Zuko growled at his Omega, stopping when a big warm hand squeezed his hip as another shallow thrust came from behind him. He gasped a moan and looked at the body next to him.

“Sokka?!” The Water Tribe Ambassador scrunched his nose before thrusting again. Zuko bit his lip.

He looked down to see Sokka was buried deep inside him. He squeezed his hole and realized just how big Sokka really was. A groan came from behind him at the stimulation.

“Good bitch. Taking cock so well.” Sokka’s voice was deep, even in sleep, still having remnants of his Alpha’s voice.

Zuko squashed the warmth in his chest at the praise. He elbowed Sokka quickly in the ribs, satisfied at the sharp intake of breath as Sokka woke up.

“Ow!” His whine sounded childish with his sluggish morning voice.

Zuko growled as his cheeks reddened at the cute barely awake Alpha.

“Hey, wolf boy, can you take your dick out of me, please.”

Sokka groaned, falling back on his side, arms wrapping around Zuko again to take him down with him. Zuko huffed and Sokka’s breath warmed his ear.

“Just five more minutes, baby. Then I’ll go out and get you some breakfast.”

Zuko knew he was hungry but he was also confused. What happened? Why was Sokka buried deep inside him? Why wasn’t he in Heat still? How long did it last? What day was it?

“Sokka! Get up!” Zuko lit his hand, slapping it down onto Sokka’s exposed hip. The burn woke Sokka right up, he ripped out of Zuko as he jumped away from the burn.

Zuko wailed as his sensitive walls were left empty at the harsh removal of the dick. His hands clenched and tears streamed down his face.

The Omega’s scent soured and Sokka could no longer worry about the burnt flesh when his Alpha urged him to check on his crying mate.

“Fuck. Zuko? Shit, did I hurt you? I’m sorry, baby.”

Sokka did not know where that came from but he felt a need deep within himself to help Zuko. He crawled closer, his nose turning down to the scent of his cum dripping from Zuko’s pink hole. His Alpha growled in his head.

‘No! Cum stay! Get Omega nice and round with pups!’

‘What!? No, Zuko will not like that. What the fuck happened last night?’

‘Made Omega feel good. Fill him with pups. Made him good bitch.’

‘Hey, he is not a bitch.’

His Alpha grunted and Sokka rolled his eyes. Focusing back on Zuko, he noticed how tense he was.

“Zuko? Hey, I’m sorry I hurt you. I just wasn’t ready for that. But, if it makes you feel any better, I am one hundred percent certain that I will have a burn scar of your hand forever on my hip.”

Zuko sniffled, rubbing his nose.

“‘M fine. Get out.”

Sokka paused, confused.

“What? I’m not leaving. Something happened and we need to talk about this.”

Zuko growled, “No! Haven’t you done enough? Leave!”

A stab straight to the heart. Sokka almost cried out with his Alpha inside.

But he hardened instead.

“Fine. If you want to be a child, then so be it. Just let me know when you are ready to talk about this like adults.” Zuko flinched at the ice in his voice.

Sokka left, shifting to get to the palace as fast as possible.

Zuko sighed before breaking down in sobs.

How could he have let some water fucker fuck him during his Heat? His heart pounded as his hole clenched. Pleasure filled him as he remembered what it felt like when his hole was filled.

‘Alpha has nice big cock. Just for us. Only us. Bred us so good. Gonna give many warmlings.’

‘What?! He bred us? How could you let this happen? I’m a Fire Lord! I have no time for kids!’

‘Alpha provide. Alpha care. Have nice warmlings.’

Zuko growled at his stupid maternal Omega.

He needed to calm down, there was no use in having a hot head when he needed to get back to the palace. Besides, it might not even take. That was a possibility, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it is not great, I’m writing as i go but thanks for the read and hope you enjoy.  
> Don’t forget to comment 
> 
> Also i wrote a guide, kind of, about omegaverses and how it is similar and or different to my omegaverse. Let me know if anyone would be interested in that. I could just post it as an extra in this story or just make it its own story and make it a part of this stories series 
> 
> Let me kno :)


	4. Chapter 4

Sokka couldn’t shake the anger brewing inside at having been separated from his Omega. His Alpha was livid. He kept going on about how his Omega needed him and he had to protect their pups.

‘You need to chill. He does not want us.’

‘Omega want. Omega beg for hard cock all night. Cry for Alpha to breed. Omega need Alpha.’

Sokka chuckled.

Zuko did not need anyone.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as he scented his mate in the air. A beautiful black dragon flew above, landing directly onto his private balcony connected to his quarters. Breath escaped him at the strength his mate had. Perfect. Zuko was perfect in every way. His Alpha agreed, wanting desperately to howl in joy and pride.

But, he couldn’t. Zuko did not want him.

Sokka knew he shouldn’t have, but he just had to know that Zuko was alright. He did spend an undetermined amount of time breeding him. Which, by the way, reminds him he should probably ask someone what day it was.

With his mind made up, he decided he would have to sneak a peak, even if only to appease his Alpha.

Zuko fell to the floor of his balcony, still barely able to hold himself up on weak fucked out legs.

“Bath, a nice warm bath will help.”

He tried to walk, but decided against it, shifting partially to use his wings to fly to his bed. He made himself look normal before calling a servant to run his bath. He was thankful the servant was not one of the younger ones and didn’t comment on his scent. Once the bath was ready he dismissed the servant with a growl, finally able to wobble to the tub.

The warm water did wonders in his tired aching muscles. He sunk deep, closing his eyes. Though he couldn’t sleep, his mind wandered. Right to the Alpha that had been on his mind all morning. He thought of his cock and how big and warm it was, filling his hole. He had never been that full. And, though he would never say it out loud, he had loved it. It was wonderful to be stuffed full first thing in the morning.

Before he knew it, his omegan cock was hard and his hole was wet. He couldn’t stop himself from stroking his prick to the thought of Sokka. He came too fast, blood rushing to his face. Spent, he stayed in the tub.

Sokka found his way into Zuko’s quarters, not being hassled because of how friendly Zuko usually was with the Water Tribe Ambassador. He found his way to Zuko’s main bedroom, deciding not to knock in case he was catching up on sleep.

Worry clouded his mind when he didn’t see his Omega immediately.

‘Omega! Omega gone? Find him. Find Omega!’

Sokka wouldn’t admit it, but he was worried too. Gulping, he decided he would take Zuko’s wrath if he was okay. He just needed to see him. Make sure he was okay.

Taking a calming deep breath, he picked up on the scent of a relaxing Omega. He sighed in relief.

‘Zuko is safe. We’re done here.’

His Alpha whined before suddenly stopping.

‘Omega. Omega say name. Human listen.’

Sokka paused, trusting his Alpha. Sure enough, a breathy whimper of his name was coming from the bathroom. Zuko’s breathy whimper.

Worry coming back, he basically jogged to the bathroom’s entrance.

What he saw had him stopping and panting quietly.

He stopped where his body was basically hidden by the frame, only his eyes and top of head in the clear line of sight into the bathroom.

And, what he saw didn’t disappoint.

Zuko was writhing in the water as he touched his little Omega cocklet. Sokka’s Alpha wanted to growl, he was frustrated that he couldn’t touch his Omega like that.

‘Want. Want Omega. Will make him feel good.’

His whimpers had Sokka in agreement, before he realized they still had to talk. And, after seeing that, there were very clearly things they needed to talk about.

Sokka panted after having just witnessed his Omega masturbate as he whimpered his name. He sat down on his bed and let his thoughts run.

His name. Zuko touched his cute little dick to the thought of Sokka. His Alpha was pleased and demanded they go in and show him what they could do. Sokka refrained, knowing he needed these moments to himself. After that, he decided it would be best if Sokka just waited on his bed for his Omega to get out of the tub.

When Zuko felt the water cool down, he decided it was time to get up. He stood, pausing to make sure he wouldn’t fall. His knees were still kind of weak but they were strong enough to carry his weight with no chance of falling. He stepped out and looked around for his towel. He didn’t see one, realizing he had forgotten it. Growling, he grabbed a hand towel to at least dry his face as he walked out. With the towel drying his face, he didn’t see the Alpha sitting on his bed. When his foot hit the floor of his room, a growl filled the area and he was being pushed up against the wall by big warm hands. He yelled as he took the towel away, only for his yell to turn into a moan when he felt a tongue roll over his Bong-bite.

‘Wait! What? Bond-bite?!’

He locked eyes with Sokka. Pleasure was forgotten as a hand came up to touch his Bondspot. Sokka watched with hungry eyes as his mate touched his Bond-bite. He purred as Zuko growled.

“Get. Off. Me. You stupid mutt!”

Sokka whimpered in confusion, still more animal than human in his head after his instincts took over when seeing Zuko.

“Off.” Sokka came back mostly after that, and knew he should let him go. Even if he didn’t want to or could probably hold him due to his size and Alpha build, he knew that wasn’t fair and didn’t want to give Zuko any reason to hate him. So, he let go, stepping back with tensed muscles.

Zuko could breath, no longer having the smell of horny Alpha so close. He pointed to his neck.

“Why in the fuck would you do this to me? I do not want to be tethered to some stupid wolf.”

Sokka choked as he tried to simultaneously hold back his hurt Alpha and his tears. He didn’t know why, but that hurt worse than his hip and any other injury he had ever gotten.

‘Omega did want. Omega beg. All night, every night.’

His Alpha supplied, and Sokka furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Zuko,” his voice was soft, almost broken, “I am sorry this happened between us, but it did and now we can’t take it back or undo it. But you have to know, there is no way I would have ever taken advantage of a Heat ridden Omega who was alone in a cave, so if this happened, you must have wanted it too, even if just a little.”

Zuko saw red. He didn’t think of the consequences of his next actions. Just jumped forward, pushing Sokka to the floor before getting over top him, a hand around his throat with the other raised high, fire at the ready to burn him alive. Both knew if Sokka wanted he could probably use his Alpha strength to get him off and subdue him, but they both knew Sokka was not that kind of Alpha and what he said earlier was completely true.

“Are you calling me an Omegan whore? Begging to be filled by the first dick I saw?”

Sokka tried to gasp a breath. He shook his head. Zuko eased up a little.

“N-no! I was just say-ing that there must have been a reason why my Alpha wanted-needed to hunt in those woods last night. I promise I had no idea you would be there, but he would not stop pestering and annoying me until we went.”

Zuko scoffed. Sokka closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

‘Omega want. I remember. Omega call for Alpha. Alpha answer from wood, find Omega, do what Omega wanted.’ Sokka had an idea.

“Look, neither of us can remember, right? So, ask your Omega. If he says I did take advantage of you, I will one hundred percent believe you and turn myself into the dungeons for r-“ Sokka gulped, terrified of even the heinous word he was about to speak, “raping the Fire Lord.”

Zuko was stunned. No Alpha would ever do that. At least, not any who had ever been interested in him.

So, he took a deep breath and extinguished his fire. He stood slowly, realizing he was still naked. He got himself dressed, aware of the eyes following him. He almost smirked knowing how Sokka drooled for him. But now was not the time for that. Stupid horny Omega.

He turned to see Sokka sitting on the floor. He smirked and sat on the bed.

‘Omega, what happened last night?’

‘Alpha came. We called him. He came and made feel good. Fill us nice. Knot is good. Make Omega and Zuko good bitch. Has good cock and use it good. Want again.’

‘Enough! Are you telling me we actively called out to an Alpha?’

‘Not an Alpha, our Alpha. Alpha Sokka. Mine. Mine. My Alpha.’

‘Fuck.’

Sokka watched as his clouded eyes finally closed and he slumped in defeat. Tears welled in his eyes and Sokka feared that his Alpha didn’t know as much as he thought he did. He stood with a determined face. Without looking at the mate he hurt, he bowed.

“I know you do not want my words, but I do sincerely apologize for my wrongdoings against you last night. I will turn myself in and never bother you again, Fire Lord Zuko.”

He turned swiftly fighting his own tears at how terrible a person and Alpha he was. He promised his mother, an Omega herself, he would never take advantage of an Omega. He would be a better Alpha. Especially for his mate, whether he was their choice or not.

Sokka was confused when Zuko called out for him to stop.

He didn’t turn, not wanting to make Zuko have to see the face of his tormentor.

“Come back, please. You have done nothing wrong.” Sokka deflated at the quiet voice calling him. He quickly went back, again kneeling at the feet of his mate. Without thinking, he took one of Zukos hands, kissing and rubbing it in ways that were to soothe.

“I am so sorry, Zuko.”

“Why? What are you sorry for? We both wanted it. Agni knows how much I needed it. You were being a good Alpha. And, even if I might not be ready to have a mate, what is done is done.”

Sokka layed his forehead against Zuko’s knee.

“I swear to you, to my mate. I will never stop until I can make it up to you, Zuko. My Omega.”

Zuko shivered at the honesty in his voice. He knew Sokka was a good Alpha, and if he had to have a mate, Sokka would do. He exhaled deeply. Using his other hand, he lifted Sokkas face off his knee so he could lay down on his bed. Sokka watched with wide eyes, never letting his hand go.

Zuko looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

“I do believe you promised me breakfast. I have yet to have it.”

Sokka smiled, kissing a knuckle before nodding and heading to the kitchen.

Returning to the room, Sokka carried a tray full of every breakfast thing the cooks offered, he was unsure of what Zuko liked so he grabbed it all. Plus, Omegas needed sustenance after a Heat. It takes a lot out of them.

Sokka also learned just how long Zuko was out.

Six days. They both missed six days. He gulped at that info. They had unprotected Heat sex for six days. He didn’t want to think about the fact that there was no way Zuko was not pregnant.

Zuko moaned at the smell of the food and his Alpha. He lifted his hands, grabbing in the direction of his food. Sokka smirked at him and moved just a bit faster.

“Thats a lot of food, Sokka. What are you trying to say about me?”

Sokka sputtered, setting the tray down. His skin tinted red at his cheeks and he fought for words.

Zuko laughed, gripping Sokkas wrist.

“I’m just kidding, relax. Get on the bed and have breakfast with me. Please?”

Neither knew if Zuko’s sudden change in attitude was from sleep-deprivation, hunger, or fatigue, but neither commented, just enjoying the company of their mate.

Sokka blushed harder, nodding. He sat next to Zuko, pressing against his warm body. Zuko purred in his chest, snuggling to his Alpha as he started eating.

Zuko had one thought.

Maybe having an Alpha wasn’t half bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its kind if short, but i thought we could use some nice fluff after the last two chapters  
>  enjoy :)

This sucked.

Zuko growled as he sat in his office, going over paperwork of the rebuilding of the world after the war.

He mumbled to himself, grouchily shuffling and restacking papers.

“Stupid Bondbite. Everytime anything even brushes it all I can think of is Alpha’s cock and his thick knot and strong thighs and how he uses them to fuck me good and full. Then, my Omega joins the shitshow and starts whining for his Alpha, like the slut he is.”

‘Hey! Omega perfect! Human like Alpha cock too! Want just as much as Omega.’

Zuko blushed at the smug words from his Omega. While h may not have been wrong, it still annoyed Zuko.

‘Hah. Omega right.’

‘Shh, you overgrown horny lizard.’

His Omega preened, knowing he won that argument.

Zuko startled as his door opened. He almost growled, his staff knew the rules about closed doors. Before he had the chance to reprimand, he was slapped in the face with happy Alpha pheromones.

“Hello, sunshine! I missed you!”

Sokka plopped down next to Zuko, laying his head on Zuko’s folded legs. Zuko looked down at his bright smile and couldn’t stop the affection building in his chest.

“I’ve only been working for like an hour, wolf boy. Clingy much?”

Sokka chuckled.

“Mmh, feisty. Just how I like my Omega.”

Zuko’s scent spiked with arousal.

Sokka paused.

“Did- Did someone like that? My Omega like being claimed like that?”

Zuko’s breath stuttered and Sokka sat up, leaning in close enough to where his nicely trimmed beard tickled Zuko’s skin.

“N-no! In fact, your dumb Bond-bite is really oversensitive and annoying! I can hardly focus!”

His voice was high-pitched and whiny. Sokka smirked and trailed his lips to the bite.

“This, Bond-bite? This one, right here?”

Zuko gasped at the warm breath fanning his sensitive skin.

‘Yes! Alpha make Zuko feel good! Maybe then Zuko will calm.’

‘Rude.’

Zuko moaned as lips circled and sucked his skin.

“Such a good Omega. So good for your Alpha.”

Zuko shook at the praise. He needed it. Especially from his Alpha.

Before anything more could happen, a knock sounded.

Sokka growled. Zuko whimpered.

A squeak sounded before feet started to run.

Zuko shot up, shaking the arousal at the scent if his pup.

He threw the door open, calling to Jiro. She turned, looking down as her scent soured with embarrassment.

“Jiro, sweet-thing, what is wrong?”

Jiro glanced up.

“I am so sorry, Firelord Zuko! I did not mean to interrupt you with your mate! My- your handkercheif- the scent, it faded. And, I need, you said- use for cryin-“

‘Pup cry. Why? Why pup sad?’

Zuko released a flood of motherly pheromones to calm the pup, an action that was starting to come easy to him, making him fear he was in fact pregnant.

A problem for another day.

“Jiro, why would you be crying? Come here, pup.”

She did immediately, burying her face into Zuko’s chest. Zuko combed his fingers through her hair and looked over his shoulder for his worried Alpha. He gestured for Sokka to go back inside and sit down. He reluctantly did so, but they both knew he was hyperfocused on Zuko and the pup.

“Jiro, look at me pup. What’s wrong?”

Her watery eyes met his, and he cooed.

“I was just so scared when the Alpha growled! I th-thought he was going to hurt me! Or, or you! I am so sorry! I, it’s-“

Zuko cut her off with a smile.

“Sweet, that was just my mate, the Alpha from last time? He was just being annoying and was not ready for the knock. It was just a little startling. Besides, between you and me, you saved me, kid. That Alpha is a handful.”

His playful words made her smile a little before she giggled after Sokka threw out a “Hey! I heard that!”

“See, annoying? And rude, interrupting a private conversation between us Omegas.”

She giggled again. Zuko smiled and wiped her cheeks.

“Now, I believe we have business. Something about a handkercheif?”

She lit up, excitedly digging through her pockets.

She presented it to him and he took it, leading them both back to his office.

Quickly, she hid behind him, still wary of the Alpha.

A pang struck Sokka’s heart at the sight.

‘Pup.’ His Alpha whined dejectedly.

“No need to be worried, little one. He couldn’t hurt a fly. Honest. Why don’t you introduce yourself?”

She gulped before shuffling forward. Her head was down as she bowed.

“Pleased to meet you, Alpha. My name is Jiro.”

Sokka smiled softly, extending a hand. She took it. He kissed her knuckle, making her giggle.

“The pleasure is all mine. After all, I should be thanking you. Making my Omega all soft and cuddly. He is much too tense, wouldn’t you agree?”

Zuko scoffed and threw a pillow at him as he ducked and laughed. Jiro giggled.

Finally, Zuko gave back her cloth, freshly scented.

“There. Now you are all set. Have a good day, okay, Jiro?”

“Yes, Firelord.”

“Please, call me Zu.”

She grinned, nodding rapidly.

“Bye, Zu! Bye, Mr. Sokka.”

With that, she bolted, leaving Zuko with a starstruck mate.

“What do you want now?”

Sokka sighed, “One day, you are going to make a marvelous mother to our pups.”

Zuko choked, face burning as he tried to smother Sokka with the pillow. He didn’t want him to know how happy that made him. Sokka laughed, full and deep before gathering his pouting Omega into his arms.

He nuzzled his neck, the unbitten side and sighed.

Sokka was already so in love with the strong Omega in his arms.

Zuko was not far behind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is much fuckery...maybe it’s bc i’m lonely.....whatevs
> 
> enjoy :)

“You absolute dumbass! Why do you suck so bad?” Zuko felt his palms burn as his fire craved an escape. Sokka stood in front of him, still holding the tray of food. He was confused.

“But, Zuko, I was told this was your favorite?”

Zuko growled, even more upset that he couldn’t eat his favorite food.

“It is! But I told you to get me broth with vegetables! I can’t get anything else down, it all comes back up!”

He didn’t mean for so much information to be let out, but he couldn’t unsay it now.

Immediately, Sokka’s scent tinged with worry and he set the tray down. He neared Zuko, hands up in surrender. Zuko calmed down, he may not be too happy with him, but he would not hurt his Alpha.

“Baby? You still can’t keep food down? This has been going on for two weeks, we need to get you to a healer.”

“No! I have a kingdom to run! There is no time for a stomach bug, I’m fine.”

Sokka hugged him to his chest, feeling him relax as he breathed Sokka’s Alpha scent in. He nuzzled Sokka, wishing he was not wearing clothes.

Though neither would admit, they both knew what was making Zuko sick.

At the healer, Zuko was not happy. He sat on the cot, making small puffs of fire and smoke. Sokka wanted to comfort him, but he knew Zuko was not ready for that and he didn’t want another scar to match the one on his hip.

“Babe, what can I do to calm you down?”

Zuko growled as he stared Sokka down.

“Look, we both know what is wrong with me. So I am going to ask you once to shut the hell up and leave me alone.” Sokka gulped.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He sighed before letting his shoulders drop.

For the rest of the check up, he was silent.

Returning to the palace, Zuko fell into his bed face first. Sokka awkwardly stood by the door. Since Zuko’s heat, he had moved into Zuko’s room and they did share a bed. He wanted to lay down, especially after the stressful time at the healers. And, with how big Zuko’s bed was, it was easy to be on it without them touching. But sokka did not want to make Zuko angrier. 

Zuko took his face out of the pillow. He looked at Sokka with a scowl.

‘Alpha here. Now. Want.’

“The hell are you doing? You did this to me, get your ass over here and cuddle with me.”

Sokka did as told, hugging Zuko from behind. Zuko snuggled into his warmth, letting out a content purr.

Sokka buried his nose into his hair, deeply inhaling the scent of his mate.

‘Omega smell good.’

Sokka agreed with his Alpha.

Zuko wiggles for a second, rubbing his ass right against Sokka’s dick.

He coughed, “Um, sweets, are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Zuko huffed before settling. Sokka calmed down, closing his eyes and squeezing his love closer.

As soon as he was calm, Zuko reached his hand back to draw patterns on Sokkas unburned hip. His clothes were thinner than his water tribe clothes due to the hotter temperature of the fire nation. The stimulation got Sokka worked up again.

“Um, baby, what ar-“

“Goddammit, Sokka. What do I have to do for you to get the hint that I am horny?”

Sokka choked.

“So, are you going to fuck me or not?”

Sokka sputtered sitting up.

“Are you are this is a good idea? I mean we just went to the healer.”

Zuko threw his head back, groaning. Sokka almost chuckled at the image. Big bad Fire Lord layed out spread eagle with his head thrown back in a tantrum.

“Yeah, and we both know I am already pregnant. You can’t knock me up again. Plus, now that you bit me, I can’t go and get some fire nation hothead to sate my fire-“

Sokka growled, pinning Zuko to the bed and grasping his jaw.

When he spoke again, his voice was deeper as his Alpha bled into it.

“You try and finish that thought. No one can or will ever touch what is mine. And, you, baby, you’re mine.”

Zuko gasped as Sokka let up. His eyes looked needy and his scent changed to one that let him know he wanted it. Bad.

Zuko couldn’t stop his Omega from panting, “Yes, Alpha. All yours. Fuck me, please.”

His legs opened wide and the air went thick with his slick scent.

Sokka groaned and let go, taking his shirt off.

“ Get your clothes off, let me see your beautiful body, baby.”

Zuko complied. Sokka also derobed. He stood as Zuko spread out on the bed.

Sokkas eyes drank up Zuko. His Fire Lord robes were big enough to hide his Omega figure. Sokka adored his wide hips and slim waist. His thighs were thick and soft.

“Oh, Zuko, I am going to kiss every inch of your skin. Then, I am going to eat your sweet pussy until I’m drowning. Only after you have gotten to the point of mindless begging will I sink my dick into your hole. How does that sound, baby?”

Zuko whined, more Omega than not, lifting his hips.

“No! Want it, want it now!”

Sokkas eyes rolled back at the sound of his needy voice.

“You’ll get it love, but this is going to be our first time that we can remember. I am going to make it special, show you just how perfect you are. Gonna worship the body that is carrying my pup.”

Zuko gasped and arched his back. Sokka growled and touched his Omega. His hands trailed around his stomach, feeling the muscles and softness that was Zuko. His fingers went up, until they brushed over stiff peaks that would soon provide sustenance to his pups. His fingers pinched them, getting them ready for his mouth to sooth the burn of stimulation. Zuko moaned and writhed under his touch. His hands fisted his own hair and his legs spread wider. Sokka kept his word, trailing hands and lips over every inch of flesh. The only thing left untouched being Zuko’s prick and hole. After all, Sokka was an Alpha of his word. He didn’t even let Zuko touch himself. When he finished that first part of his plan for the night, Zuko’s body had teeth marks and hickeys littering the skin.

“Now, Alpha fuck me now? Fuck Omega?” Zuko’s voice was high and breathy, the opposite of the strong tones he used when commanding his nation. Sokka felt pride in his strong Omega who let himself show Sokka vulnerability.

“Not yet, Omega. Gonna eat you first. Can fuck you with my tongue.”

Zuko moaned and a new wave of slick gushed.

“Come on pretty Omega, show Alpha your pretty hole.”

Zuko’s prick bobbed as his legs spread. Sokka moaned at the heady aroma from between those legs.

“Good Omega. Gonna make you feel so good.”

Zuko whined as Sokka got to his knees between Zuko’s knees.

His hands grabbed pale, soft thigh and kneaded. Pleasure spread from where Sokka touched him. As Sokka’s hands worked his thighs, his mouth started leaving little butterfly kisses all over his stomach.

“This, this right here is where my babies are. My pup, growing strong and healthy in mommy. You are going to be the best mommy, huh Omega?”

Zuko wailed, throwing his head back.

“Yes! Yes Alpha! Strong, healthy babies!”

“Good boy, gonna be a good mommy, too, right baby?”

“Yes, good mom. Best mom, for Alphas warmlings.”

Sokka shivered at that. Without further distraction, he decided it was time to make Zuko feel better. He brought his mouth to the drenched hole before him. Sucking in slick, Sokka listened as Zuko screamed at the sudden stimulation. His hands gripped Sokka’s hair, ruining his nice ponytail.

“More, Alpha, please more!”

Sokka growled against the hole, swallowing the small gush of slick after the tremors it sent through Zuko’s body.

Zuko came, unable to hold it. Sokka smirked against his skin before sticking his tongue as far as it could go in his lover. When it didn’t reach quite deep enough for his taste, he let his partial shift start, stopping it after his eyes changed and his tongue elongated. Zuko was not ready For the feeling of his tongue growing and reaching deeper in his body.

“Yes! Thank you, Alpha! Feel so good!”

‘Good bitch, need Alpha cock.’

Sokka agreed with his Alpha. He curled his tongue once more before pulling out. Sokka whimpered at the loss.

“Shh, don’t worry, mommy. I’ll take care of you. Make you feel good.”

Zuko keened. Sokka freed his cock, giving it a stroke to get some slick on it before he started to ease in. Both men groaned at the sensation. The pace was slow at first, Sokka giving Zuko everything so he wouldn’t be hurt. The pace escalated with their volume. Sokka was almost feral as he pounded into his Omega. Zuko was screaming and whining as his Alpha gave him what he needed. And, when Sokka accidentally called Zuko his “good bitch”, he was scared for a split second before Zuko whole heartedly agreed.

During the fucking, Zuko came about three times before Sokka finally filled him up with his own seed.

Zuko layed panting on the bed as he relished in the warmth in his hole. Sokka tried to catch his breath as he slowly pulled out, drawing a low whine from his lover. To clean him up, Sokka used his tongue to lick all of Zuko’s cum off of his stomach and chest. He also left some kisses along the way, praising his pecs where his “pups would soon feed from” and stomach where his “pups were growing in.”

Zuko purred throughout, loving the attention. After finishing the cleaning, Sokka gave him a quick peck on the lips before going into the bathroom to heat some bath water for his lover.

Zuko loved the ache in every muscle. He couldn’t stop his hands from rubbing over his still flat stomach. Though he would never ever admit to anyone, he was excited about being pregnant and had been since he presented. He couldn’t wait to be able to feel them kick as they developed in his wonb. All while Sokka stood by his side, protecting as well as serving him. Such a perfect Alpha.

Sokka returned to Zuko’s side, rubbing his stomach.

“Hey, mommy, lets get you into a nice relaxing bath, yeah?”

Zuko loves how it sounded when he was called mommy and he realized he couldn’t wait until his warmlings would be able to call him that too. So he nodded to Sokka, lifting his arms to be carried to the tub. Sokka cradled him lovingly before gently setting him down. Zuko moaned as the water soothed his sore muscles. Sokka knelt by the tub, readying a cloth and soap to wash his Omega. Zuko let himself close his eyes and relax as the magic fingers of his Alpha cleaned and massaged him. He even purred when Sokka lathered and rinsed his hair.

After the bath, Zuko was basically asleep as Sokka thoroughly dried and dressed him. He layed him down on his bed, kissing his forehead before leaving the room. He returned not ten minutes later with a large meal to help refuel after their fuck as well as provide sustenance to their baby.

It was almost as if everything the Alpha did the past few weeks was for his pup and Omega.

“Zuko, love. Can you sit up a little to eat?”

Zuko groaned before turning onto his stomach. Sokka didn’t let himself be distracted by the ass now on display in the tight pants Sokka purposely picked out for him.

What, he didn’t know when the next time Zuko would be horny. And, Alpha’s got to eat.

He set the tray down somewhere safe before rubbing Zuko’s back.

“Come on, baby. You need to eat.”

“G’t’hell. ‘M tired.”

Sokka scoffed, “Rude.”

Zuko made one movement. His hand shot out from under his head with a single finger raised in what was almost Sokka’s direction. But, he got the point.

Exasperated, Sokka groaned. Until an idea popped into his head.

“Okay, but if you won’t eat, I’ll have to eat it all myself. Then, the pup won’t get any food tonight.”

Now, realistically, Zuko knew Sokka’s Alpha would never let him take food from his pup, but as an Omega with new hormones waking in his body from being pregnant for the first time, he didn’t see it that way. He pushed himself up, growling for the food. 

Sokka smirked, satisfied. As Zuko ate, Sokka climbed into the bed next to him, laying down and admiring his lover.

His voice was soft when he next spoke.

“You really will make a great mother, Zuko. I can’t wait to raise our pup with you.”

Zuko paused, warmth filling his heart.

Never too good with feelings, Zuko just smirked, looking at Sokka.

“What makes you think it will be a pup? I’m a dragon, it could turn out to be a warmling.”

Sokka pursed his lips, “You know, you keep saying that. Is that what dragons call their young?”

Zuko grunted a yes as he continued eating.

Sokka shrugged, laying back down with his hands under his head.

“Doesn’t really matter anyway, seeing as our pup will be all wolf.”

His nonchalant voice caused Zuko to gasp, smacking him on his stomach. Sokka sputtered as his hands came to cover his stomach.

“Ow,” he whined, “that hurt. I guess you are going to have to be a good mommy and kiss it better.”

Though Zuko couldn’t stop the flutter in his chest at the teasing words, he played it off annoyed.

“You wish, water for brains. I am not your mom, so the only owies I will ever kiss will be those of our kids. Wolf or dragon.”

And, yeah, they both could get behind that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant help but love them and momma Zuko gives me life :) <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s a little short but only because the next chappie might get a bit intense and long
> 
> thanks for reading and don’t be afraid to comment :)

The next morning Zuko woke up wrapped in the warm embrace of Sokkas arms. He snuggled deeper, letting out a content sigh. His nose scrunched as he realized there was a new scent in the room. A single eye opened and he nearly screamed at what he saw.

There, standing in front of him was Aang and Katara.

Sokka woke up when Zuko jumped in his arms. He sighed before kissing behind Zuko’s ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth.

Zuko started to moan but turned it into a grunt as he elbowed Sokka in the ribs. Sokka let go, grunting.

“What did I tell you? Momma has to kiss my booboo be- What the fuck?”

Sokka finally opened his eyes, blushing as he noticed his sister and best friend standing in the room.

Katara looked smug and Aang looked scarred.

“Good morning, lovebirds. When did this happen?”

Zuko growled at Katara’s teasing tone.

“Katara!” Sokka whined, throwing himself back on the bed. “What are you two doing here? Don’t you have Avatary things to 

Katara rolled her eyes, muttering about how that wasn’t even a word. Aang, on the other hand, was absolutely gobsmacked.

“When did this happen? You’re gay? You’re gay!” Aang’s voice was high in panicked confusion.

Zuko huffed before he curled back up in his bed.

Sokka scoffed.

“You are just going to ignore them. Leave me to explain this!”

“Your family, your problem.”

“You are my family too, gruffbum!”

“Not right now, I’m not.”

Sokka smirked.

“You want to know how it happened. Fire Lord Zuko here wanted some nice fat Alpha cock and begged me to- Oof!”

Zuko landed a swift punch to Sokkas gut, silencing him quickly.

The two not in the bed looked horrified and Zuko looked steaming.

“Sokka is an idiot.”

Everyone agreed.

After the shock wore off and the two visitors agreed to wait in the dining room, Sokka and Zuko bathed and met them there. Zuko was still upset about that whole “fat Alpha cock” thing, even if he refused to voice it. Sokka knew he would have do some major sucking up. (probs literally lol)

Right before they left the room, Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist, burying his nose in the scent gland there.

“Off, asshole.”

Sokka whimpered a little as he rubbed circles over Zuko’s stomach.

“Come on, momma. Don’t be like that, you know I was only kidding.” Zuko shivered at the warm breath fanning his scent glands. Sokka smelt exactly when Zuko gave in, but he wouldn’t rub it in, too freshly forgiven.

Zuko sighed, placing his hands over Sokkas still moving ones.

“Whatever, but you owe me.” Zuko paused, turning his head to look Sokka right in the eye. “And don’t ever tell anyone what we do in the bedroom ever again. That is our private business, and just because I may beg for your cock in bed, does not mean I won’t have you begging for mercy. I have an image to uphold.”

Sokka gulped and Zuko smirked when arousal sweetened the air. He looked forward again, subtly pushing his ass into Sokka’s growing erection before walking away. He made sure to swing his widening hips just a little more than usual.

Sokka was a deadman, but it was so worth it.

Sokka and Zuko walked in on a seemingly tender moment between Aang and Katara and Sokka gagged.

“Dude, why do you have to be like that with my sister?”

Aang jumped back, his whole face red. Katara crossed her arms.

“Why did you molest Zuko’s ear with your mouth when you woke up?”

Zuko sucked in a breath and couldn’t stop the blush.

“Hey! You two were the ones trespassing! It wasn’t even the worst thing we’ve done after wak- Oof!”

Zuko elbowed him again, growling.

“Shut. Up.”

Awkward silence.

“Well, I am hungry.”

With that said, Zuko walked out of the room, literally dragging Sokka by hooking a finger in the waist band of his pants. The other two followed, unsure of what else to do.

When the four resettled, they were sitting on and around the counters of the kitchen, eating in a peaceful silence.

Until it was broken.

“Wow, you sure are hungry, huh, Zuko?”

The slight tease in Aang’s voice was lost on Zuko as he shrugged.

Through a mouthful of food, Zuko mumbled, “Blame the baby.”

Everyone paused. Except Zuko, of course, who was eating a pickle.

“What?” Katara’s eyes were wider than the plates they were eating off of.

Sokka groaned, face palming.

“B-baby? Sokka, is that why- Are you- You two- What?”

Katara was having trouble processing.

Aang looked thoughtful after he shook off his shock.

“Is that why you called him momma, Sokka? I honestly thought it was a weird sex thing.”

Two voices rang out shrill as they said his name while Zuko choked on his pickle.

“What? Is it?”

Sokka wanted to be swallowed whole as he spoke, “Not really a weirdest thing. We really do think Zuko is pregnant”, not knowing what else to do.

After a brief silence, Katara broke it.

“So, how far along are you?”

Sokka looked to Zuko to answer.

“Um, it’s almost close to two months, but we aren’t a hundred percent sure. In about four days is when my next heat is scheduled. If it happens, I’m not pregnant, if it doesn’t I am. I’ve been having trouble keeping most food items down, so we went to the healer and they seem to think I am.”

His matter of fact voice had Aang scrunch up his face in confusion.

“Not even really sure and you are already having cravings?”

Sokka and Zuko looked at eachother, confused.

“What? I’ll admit I have been eating a lot more, whether it is out of necessity or just me wanting to be pregnant, making me think I need it, but I haven’t been hit by cravings.”

“You literally just downed a whole pickle, plain, for breakfast.”

Sokka stifled his laugh in his arm and Zuko narrowed his eyes.

“I just like pickles.”

Aang gulped and Sokka laughed as he looked around the room awkwardly.

Katara was looking between her husband and apparent soon to be brother before just finishing her breakfast. When everyone finished, Sokka stood. All eyes turned to him as he wrapped his arm around Zuko.

He kissed his temple before speaking.

“Well, what do you guys want to do today?”

Sokka ended up going with his visiting family to the fire markets held in the heart of the city. It took a lot of convincing for him to leave Zuko but in the end, Zuko was the Fire Lord. He had duties. So, Sokka agreed to go out with his family as his boyfriend ran a meeting with all the heads and leaders of their army. Sokka usually just sat in on the meeting, staying silent next to Zuko unless an Alpha decided he wanted to try and make Zuko submit. Zuko could usually handle himself but with the thoughts of a baby and their new relationship, it calmed his Alpha to be there with his Omega. That’s why Sokka was getting more and more agitated as time went on. Aang and Katara understood, having been married and mated but it was still a little annoying.

“Just get whatever! I’ll even give you the money if you need it, spirits above!”

Katara has had just about enough.

Turing to face her brother she growled lowly.

“Sokka, we understand how you feel, but you really need to cut it with that stuff! We will understand if you need to go to him! Just go, but do not take it out on me or my mate, your best friend and sister!”

Katara huffed and Aang let out a calming scent as he hugged her into his side.

Sokka deflated, sighing.

“Shit, I am so sorry guys. It’s just we are still pretty new with our relationship and my Alpha is freaking being away from him.”

His family looked understanding, Katara having calmed down. Aang kissed her cheek letting her go and put a hand on Sokkas shoulder.

“Go then, we do understand. How about we meet you two back at the palace for dinner?  
Besides, it will be nice to be out with Katara, just the two of us.”

Sokka looked grateful, hugging his best friend then sister before saying bye and jogging back.

His Alpha was ready to have his Omega back in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tensions do be rising
> 
> the talk shall come next
> 
> thanks for the read, don’t forget to comment

Sokka ended up going with his visiting family to the fire markets held in the heart of the city. It took a lot of convincing for him to leave Zuko but in the end, Zuko was the fire lord. He had duties. So Sokka agreed to go out with his family as his boyfriend ran a meeting with all the heads and leaders of their army. Sokka usually just sat in on the meeting, staying silent next to Zuko unless an Alpha decided he wanted to try and make Zuko submit. Zuko could usually handle himself but with the thoughts of baby and their new relationship, it calmed his Alpha to be there with his Omega. That’s why Sokka was getting more and more agitated as time went on. Aang and Katara understood, having been married and mated but it was still a little annoying.

“Just get whatever! I’ll even give you the money if you need it, spirits above!”

Katara has just about enough.

Turing to face her brother she growled lowly.

“Sokka, we understand how you feel, but you really need to cut it with that stuff! We will understand if you need to go to him! Just go, but do not take it out on me or my mate, your best friend and sister!”

Katara huffed and Aang let out a calming scent as he hugged her into his side.

Sokka deflated, sighing.

“Shit, I am so sorry guys. It’s just we are still pretty new with our relationship and my Alpha is freaking being away from him.”

His family looked understanding, Katara having calmed down. Aang kissed her cheek letting her go and put a hand on Sokka’s shoulder.

“Go then, we do understand. How about we meet you two back at the palace for dinner? Besides, it will be nice to be out with Katara, just the two of us.”

Sokka looked grateful, hugging his best friend then sister before saying bye and jogging back.  
His Alpha was ready to have his Omega back in his arms.

Zuko sat confidently as a small argument broke out. He hoped it would fizzle out on its own, but when did that ever happen.

“Excuse me. Now is not the time for your childish yelling. Sit and let us continue.”

A small headache was forming at the base of his skull from his Omega whining and scratching for his Alpha.

‘Want! Need! Alpha, Alpha back! Now!’

‘He is out with his family right now, he will be back soon. Please settle down.’

‘Our family! Alpha our family! Our Alpha! My Alpha! Mine!’

Zuko zoned back in to the meeting.

“Now, I want each of you to report on the condition of your appointed area. How is the relationship between the nations? Are the building and rehabilitation efforts from the war going to plan?”

He heard a snicker from one of the ones yelling.

“Excuse me, General Xianu , do you want to go first?”

Hard eyes met those of a challenge. Zuko bristled. His skin prickled with the feeling of his scales trying to push forward.

“Nothing, Fire Lord Zuko.”

“Oh, now not only are you a child, but you are a petulant child at that. Fine. Take your leave and be demoted.”

A growl ripped throughout the room as fire burst from the hands of the scolded general. The other leaders looked to Zuko, ready to take him down but he waved them off, a stand down.

“I am the child! How am I the child when you, Fire Lord Zuko, waltz around with your tail up because of your slutty little Omega.”

That had Zuko losing his cool. Not only did he use his title as an insult, he had insinuated that Zuko needed an Alpha and was not happy with the Alpha he already had.

No one insulted his Alpha.

He growled, low and dangerous as his palms heated up.

The others bristled at the blatant disrespect to their Fire Lord.

“If you stand down right now, I won’t have to kill you. You will just be banished to the dungeon for the rest of your miserable days.”

The Alpha scoffed, stepping closer. Zuko inhaled deeply through his nose as he stood. His hackles raised and his Omega cried out.

‘No! Must protect pup! Alpha’s pup!’

That was all it took for Zuko to snap out of it.

He took a deep breath and let his fire fizzle. He really could not fight. But he also could not let anyone fight for him.

Sweat beaded at his nape as he tried to think quickly of what to do.

He didn’t get a chance when the Alpha shot a quick burst of fire, running at him. Zuko was able to deflect it, but his Omega stopped him from retaliating when he heard then saw his Alpha run up behind the attacker.

Sokka didn’t understand what was happening. The closer he got the more his Alpha itched to be let out. To fight. His light jog turned into a run into a sprint.

‘Omega! Omega! Omega!’

What the fuck was happening? He was about to shift when he threw the door to the meeting room open. He didn’t even think as he saw an Alpha hurl fire at his Omega.

His Omega.

Sokka growled deep and menacing as he lunged forward, one arm going around his neck as his other locked his hands into place behind his back. He had him in a grip where the wrist was bent at an angle that would not be strong enough to bend any new fire from his hands. He growled at everyone surrounding him.

“If you ever try and lay a hand on my Omega again, I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”

Sokka heard Zuko whimper and he briefly gave him all his focus. He made sure his Omega was okay. The little distraction was enough for the bender to force his hands into a position to get a little fire out. It shot straight up, catching at Sokkas shoulder. Zuko screamed and Sokka growled before he shifted. The fire extinguished as his clothes shredded but that didn’t heal the burn festering on his shoulder. Before anyone could intervene, Sokka had him pinned and gripped his throat with his teeth. Droplets of blood met his tongue as his Alpha looked out at the surrounding Alphas.

Each had their heads tilted in submission.

Silence filled the room as Sokka half shifted back. He panted before growling at everyone to get out. They scrambled for the door, two grabbing the unconscious nuisance, slamming it shut behind them. Grabbing a shredded cloth, Sokka haphazardly wiped the blood from his lip. He stalked over to Zuko, instincts still front and center. As Zuko smelt the heavy mix of pure Alpha and domination, he whimpered, dropping to his knees and presenting. Sokka growled and circled him, taking in his perfect Omega.

“Mine!” His voice was more growl but it did the trick. Zuko spread his legs wider and his slick started soaking into his leggings beneath his robes.

Sokka knelt behind him, using his claws to shred his clothes from his body until he was more or less naked under him. His big hands spread Zuko’s asscheeks before he buried his nose into his hole. He inhaled before dragging his nose all over Zuko’s body. Hands, nose, and tongue touched every square inch of skin. His Alpha needed to know his Omega was not hurt. Zuko let Sokka move and flip him. He was so turned on he couldn’t do anything. When Sokka came to his stomach, he licked it. His tongue lapped all around the stomach. A small layer of fat had built there from his increased appetite and Sokka loved the squish that was sustaining and protecting his pups.

“Mine, my pups.”

Zuko moaned before whimpering an agreement. He spread his legs more, trying to entice his Alpha to go back to his hole.

“Alpha, Alpha fuck Omega.”

Sokka growled.

“Fuck Omega pussy. Omega want Alpha?” 

Zuko moaned as slick gushed from his hole.

Sokka couldn’t help his hips that searched for the opening. Zuko whined as his Alpha stretched his hole nice and wide.

“My Omega. My pup. My hole. My pretty pussy.”

Zuko arched as Sokka started to fuck him. It was all animal as he punched forward into his Omega. Zuko couldn’t stop his voice as he chanted, begged, pleaded with Sokka to go hard and fast, to not stop, never stop. Sokka leaned down, shoving his fingers into Zuko’s mouth. He immediately sucked them. Sokka growled before sucking a pebbled nipple into his mouth. Zuko screamed around his fingers and came. Sokka let go and looked into Zuko’s eyes.

“Omega like that? Like when Alpha suck tits? Soon, Omega tits be filled, nice and plump with milk for pup and Alpha.” Absolute filth spewed from his mouth as his Alpha finally had full control over the mouth and tongue to speak.

Zuko cried as he came again from the words. His body was like a live wire as he worked his hips in time with his Alpha. Sokka loved it. He worked both nipples equally, biting then sucking. When Zuko came again, his body clenched down on Sokka’s cock. That had the Alpha cumming hard. He threw his head back and howled before his knot popped in Zuko’s hole. 

He grinded into Zuko as he shot into him. Zuko shuddered, spitting out Sokka’s fingers.

The both panted. Any move had Zuko whimpering from oversensitivity. Sokka had to grit his teeth to stop from jostling Zuko too much as he layed back, bringing Zuko onto his chest to wait for the knot to deflate. His Alpha sank back into his head, content.

Little coos left his mouth as he stroked Zuko’s hair. He was still coming down from the drop that usually came when they both went full Alpha and Omega.

“Such a good boy for Alpha. My pretty Omega. Gonna be the best momma to our pups. So perfect.”

Sweet nothings had Zuko nuzzling into his chest. 

When he finally was lucid, Sokka’s knot was just about deflated.

Zuko looked up into his Alphas eyes.

“You will never have a meeting without me again. Ever.”

A little Alpha tone added in had Zuko nodding submissively. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he felt the same way.

A peaceful silence settled as Sokka drew patterns into Zuko’s skin.

“Um, Sokka?”

“Yeah, momma?”

“Neither of us have any clothes now.”

“Fuck.”

Two hours later and the lovers met up with Aang and Katara in the dining hall. They still smelled of contentment and love and the mated pair noticed. Aang raised a brow before clapping a hand on Sokka’s shoulder. Sokka met his eyes and blushed at the knowing glint in them. Luckily, Zuko was having a conversation with Katara about the best fabric and cloth for pregnancy belly that he was eating up, making mental notes to commission some leggings and shirts to be made.

“And, don’t forget a training bra. Some Omegas develop larger breasts to feed their pups, and trust me, unsupported tits are uncomfortable.”

Sokka zoned out after bra, his mind short circuiting at the mental image of a heavily pregnant Zuko wearing nothing but a thong and bra.

He didn’t even notice when everyone around him went silent at the smell of his arousal. Zuko blushed before wrapping his hands around his bicep, drawing Sokkas attention to his red face.

“Your scent, what’s happening?”

His voice was low and breathy. Husky in his own Zuko way. That made it worse. Sokka cleared his throat, shaking his head of the lust induced fog.

“Nothing, sunshine. Just, never mind. Let’s get some food into your belly, yeah? Gotta feed my pup and mate.”

Zuko purred and nuzzled his arm.

“Okay.”

The quartet took their seats, everyone too embarrassed to bring up what just happened. Food was served and everyone dug in. Sokka made sure whatever Zuko wanted was within his reach at all times. Katara and Aang thought it was really cute that Sokka was so attentive. Dinner went by with no hiccups and at the end, Aang and Katara retired to their usual room while Sokka and Zuko went to theirs.

Sokka took a bath with Zuko, dismissing his usual shower to wash his Omega. Zuko purred as Sokka’s fingers massaged his body as he washed. They spent extra time and tenderness on Zukos stomach. When they were done, Sokka dried then carried Zuko to bed, only wrapping a silk robe around his shoulders before laying him down. Sokka readied himself for bed as Zuko got comfortable. When Sokka returned to his side of the bed, he settled on his stomach with his face at Zuko’s stomach. Zuko smiled with half lidded eyes as his fingers tangled in the hair of his Alpha who was cooing at his stomach.

No matter how silly Zuko thought it was, Sokka never failed to “bond with his pup”, as he called it.

“You will never believe when you are born how amazing your mom is. He is the best Omega ever. So strong and manly. Not only is he pregnant, hopefully, but he is running a whole nation. The Fire Nation. Your momma is the greatest ever.”

A sleepy voice from above him cut him off.

“You gonna continue to insist on calling me momma?”

“Tch. Duh, you are a momma. I can feel it in my bones. We got to get you used to it.”

“What ‘bout you?”

Sokka’s face scrunched up.

“I’m not a mom. Honey, are you so tired you forgot I’m the one who put this baby in you?”

A soft growl left Zuko’s lips at the teasing tone as he pulled the hair in his grip lightly. “Dum’ass, meant Daddy. Y’re gunna be Daddy.”

Sokka gulped at the words. He was gonna be a Daddy. Fuck.

“Don’ worry, loser. Got long time..”

Zuko drifted off to sleep, but Sokka just kissed his belly before laying down properly, wrapping his arms around his Omega. He couldn’t sleep for a while, just thinking about his future family.

When Zuko woke up, Sokka was quietly humming and brushing his fingers through his hair. Zuko couldn’t stop the purr.

It was scratchy and high, after all, before Sokka he suppressed most Omega actions and instincts. Leaving his purr needing some work.

Nevertheless, it left Sokka a warmth in his chest.

“Good morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?”:

Zuko yawned before, “Pretty well, but I am not looking forward to having to deal with the general from yesterday. Well, he used to be a general.”

Sokka growled, burying it into Zuko’s scent gland. “‘M coming.”

Zuko rolled his eyes, but squeezed the rare arm holding him tighter to his body.

“Okay, Alpha. Let’s get ready, shall we?”

Sokka whined, reverting from scary Alpha to whiny baby I two seconds flat.

It made Zuko roll his eyes and snicker.

“But, momma, I don’t wanna!”

“Oh, come on, you baby! And, for the last time, I’m not your momma.”

Zuko led the way to the dungeon, having finally gotten Sokka out of bed.

That wasn’t a chore. No. Certainly not.

Anyway, Sokka was on high alert as he followed the Omega. His Alpha was struggling to get out and really protect Zuko.

Sokka did well holding him back, but he was ready to let go of the leash if need be.

A single guard brought them to a cell.

Inside was yesterday’s problem.

Oh, how Sokka couldn’t wait to have a chance to speak with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s longer
> 
> Hope you enjoy and don’t forget to comment, I love reading the feedback

Zuko took in a deep breath as he paused just before he could be seen by the Alpha from yesterday. His Alpha hugged him from behind, releasing calming pheromones into the air. Zuko snuggled deeper, grateful for the silent support behind him.

“You are doing so good. And, if you don’t want to see him, I understand. I don’t even want you to have to see that bastard.” The growl in Sokka’s voice made Zuko’s Omega purr in his head.

If they weren’t in a dungeon of dangerous criminals who were mostly Alphas, he might’ve. If only to let his Omega be more outwardly Omegan. Just for his sake of course, not because he knows how it affects his Alpha.

“It’s okay, Sokka. I can handle this. I am the Fire Lord, after all.” He turned his head, meeting the eyes of his Alpha. A trust was shown deep into the crystal pools that were his Alpha’s blue eyes. He nuzzled his cheek for a second, giving himself some necessary physical comfort before breathing deeply and straightening up.

“Let’s do this.”

Sokka lays one last kiss on his temple before letting go and straightening to his complete intimidating height.

He was quite the Alpha. Only the best for Zuko.

The guard leading them stopped right before a thick iron enclosure It was too dark to make out too much, but the pair made out a slumped shadow moving in the dark.

A thick, heavy growl rang out in the dungeon, starting behind Zuko. Sokka and his Alpha were not happy about seeing the person who tried to harm their Omega breathing and moving.

He chuckled from the shadows.

“So, little Omega boy decided he didn’t get enough yesterday, huh? Wanted to see me again, see a real Alpha.” His voice was dry and raspy, a testament to the damage Sokka’s wolf had done to him the day before. An almost deranged satisfaction registered in the Alpha at the knowledge that he caused harm to the bastard that not only tried to harm his Omega, but also could have potentially killed his pup.

‘Finish him. Now.’ Sokka wanted to do just that, but knew Zuko had business.

But, maybe after.

“You will not, NOT, speak that way to me, your Fire Lord. And, if you ever disrespect my Alpha ever again, I will not hesitate to end your miserable pathetic life.

“Now, you are going to tell me exactly what you were thinking, openly challenging and degrading me, your superior. And, not only that, but openly disrespecting my Alpha in front of my whole council. My mate, my lover, and my protector. Your superior in every way. Speak.”

Sokka loved how strong his Omega was. He held himself, spitting in the gender and societal norms of their world. Sokka couldn’t imagine anyone better fit to rule the Fire nation than his lover. His Zuko.

The imprisoned Alpha chuckled bitterly as he hobbled forward, trying and miserably failing to look okay.

Zuko had to hold in his gasp of shock at how much damage Sokka really did.

His neck was swollen, almost twice the size it usually was. There was an obvious perfect mold of Sokka’s wolf jaw and teeth. They were still open and slowly oozing blood. The swelling and bruising went up well into his face, looking to be uncomfortably hindering mobility and talking ability. Actually, it looked like his ability to actually speak was a total fluke that shouldn’t be happening.

At least then, Sokka wouldn’t have to hear the miserable ass talk to his Omega in the way he was.

“What was I thinking? What was I thinking when I wanted to take down the most incompetant leader the Fire Nation has ever had to endure? The only leader who is not only a slutty Omega, but also pregnant? A disgra-”

After having to listen to the prisoner spit out Omega like it was absolute filth as well as belittling his mate, h ehad enough, cuttinh him off with a menacing growl. The power of his wolf was behind it, carrying it out louder and deeper, making it resonate in the pathetic excuse for an Alpha’s head until he had no choice but to choke on his next insult and fall to his knees.

Zuko almost did too, being affected by the display of raw power and dominance. He had to work hard not to fall to his own shaking knees in a puddle of his own slick and present.

‘Present. Present for Alpha. Show him how Omega loves his dominance. Do it.’

‘C-can’t, won’t show this p-pathetic excuse of an Alpha just how much Alpha affects us.’

His Omega conceded, if only reluctantly so the bad Alpha didn’t get the satisfaction.

‘Later, when alone with Alpha.’

Zuko had to stop himself from outwardly agreeing to the Omega in his head.

“Now,” Sokka rasped out, “I believe the Fire Lord deserves respect when addressed. If you don’t start showing it, your damn neck isn’t going to be the only thing fucked up. Do I make myself clear?”

His Tone was one rarely used, difficult for most average Alphas to use. It was one of assertiveness, domination, and most of all power. It proved Sokka was the perfect Alpha for Zuko, in every aspect.

The Alpha was physically affected, outwardly showing just how hard it was for him to not bear his neck in complete submission after having fallen to his knees. 

“Fine,” his answering growl was weak and pathetic. Zuko scoffed at he who thought he was better when he was the one on his knees, while Zuko, the Omega, stood standing tall and strong over him next to his Alpha.

“Now, then, I think it is fair that you be sentenced to death, after an attempt on the life on the Fire Lord and heir, there isn’t anything to be done about the severity of the punishment. And, to really set an example, I might have to do it myself. Pity, I would hate to stain my slippers with the blood of a traitorous disgrace. But, don’t worry, you will not be forgotten, for, all will hear of you and know just how severe the consequence of going against the Fire Lord.”

Sokka gulped at the new person standing before him. This wasn’t his precious, loving Omega.

No.

This, this was the Fire Lord.

And, he exuded only absolute power.

So, with his chin held high, he turned on his heel, walking away with his awestruck Alpha hot on his tail. Sokka could not wait to get his lover alone.

What they didn’t hear was the almost inaudible scoff that promised he wasn’t the only one, and he definitely wouldn’t be the last to challenge Zuko so.

-

Once in the safety of their room, Zuko almost immediately deflated, breathing out heavily. He could finally let go, acknowledging how tired he was. From that encounter, from the fact that he was steadily gaining pounds, from everything. He sat on his bed, waiting for his Alpha to return with the food he had asked for, too high strung to even attempt to sit in the dining halls with all the servants and court.

The more he waited, the more he realized he needed more. He needed something very specific that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. And, though, he knew how worked up Sokka had been at his display of power at the end of their meeting, he just couldn’t get himself in that state of mind. No, he needed something totally different. Something gentler, something familiar.

For once, his Omega wasn’t as horny as he had been, agreeing wholeheartedly with Zuko. Which surprised him, but he knew it probably had to do with the baby and his hormones.

‘Need pups. Need snuggle and scents.’

That was it. His adoptive pups.

The whole business fo a threat to his self and pup had his maternal instincts screaming to check on the pups that were adopted by his Omega.

Actually, he was realizing that he didn’t see them nearly as much as he should have been, making him feel inadequate as an Omega and expecting mother. He could not stop the tears from gathering in the corners of his eyes.

When Sokka got back, ready to feed then fuck his Omega, he almost lost it when he saw his tears and smelt his distress. He almost dropped the tray, only barely able to control himself enough to set it down carefully.

As soon as Zuko saw his ALpha distorted by tears, he crooned, lifting his arms for him. Sokka was holding him in mere seconds.

“What’s wrong, my love? Sunshine?”

Zuko didn’t know how articulate what he needed, just softly cooing and staring at his lover as he cried.

His Omega took over, squeaking out, “Pups. Need pups.”

Sokka was confused, before connecting the dots and remembering Jiro.

“It’s okay, love. I’ll get them.”

‘Not fast enough. Too slow, need pups.’

So, when Sikka got up and opened the door, Zuko let his Omega Call for his pups. It stopped Sokka in his tracks, silencing the whole palace as the ones who he had imprinted on and imprinted back on Zuko heard. The young staff was confused about why they felt a compulsion. Four children that worked in the palace started toward the room of their Fore Lord.

Sokka was amazed at how quickly children appeared. Four of them, ranging in age from seven to thirteen, including Jiro.

Quickly, Zuko opened his arms, inviting them onto his bed and into his arms. They immediately did, recognizing their Pack Mother.

Small chirps and coos left them as they all scented each other.

Zuko buried his nose in each head of hair, scenting and checking for any possible injuries. They were all good, of course, but his instincts would not let him stop until he knew.

Sokka watched in amazement as his mate mothered the children, totally and completely, being the perfect Omega and Pack Mother. He knew some who oppressed their Omegan instincts imprinted and adopted pups into their pack, but he couldn’t imagine it was this many kids. His Omega really did not let his Omega be an Omega. Which was understandable, because the whole gang knew just how abusive and sexist Zuko’s father was. He was surprised, nonetheless.

‘Omega need this. Need be Omega.’

Sokka agreed with his Alpha, deciding to stay back and let him be.

Until, Zuko realized it wasn’t complete. Something was missing…

‘Alpha!’ His Omega supplied urgently.

Immediately, his eyes flew up and onto his Alpha, watching as he kept his distance.

Now, that would not do.

“Alpha.”

His voice was a mix of his own and his Omega’s, reaching deep within his Alpha and Calling him.

Sokka could not disobey.

He found himself hugging him Omega into his chest as he settled behind him. Fout pairs of eyes watched, apprehensive of the foreign Alpha they had only seen around the palace at a glance.

Zuko could finally relax. His Omega finally settling.

“Pups, Alpha Sokka. Alpha Sokka, pups. Bao, Jiro, Dai, and Lee.”

He gestured to a seven-year-old Beta boy, a nine-year-old Omega girl, a ten-year-old Alpha boy, and a thirteen-year-old unpresented boy respectively.

Sokka’s Alpha purred in acknowledgment and accepted each and every one of his mate’s Pack Children.

He cautiously reached a wrist out to scent each one until he felt his Omega’s satisfaction.

Soon, Sokka got up t o collect the food and Zuko called for more food to be brought in by an older servant so he could eat with his Pack.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back lol sorry for such a long wait  
> last year was tough so I took a break but I’m back and hopefully can establish a schedule to post

Waking up the next morning was like taking a nice breath of the freshest air. Zuko woke up to the mingled scents of his Pack Children and his Alpha. Who was still snoring next to him, but that’s neither here nor there.

It took a lot for him to calm down the night before. Sokka was scared he would have to take the kids away before he was ready, even if they did end up bonding and scenting until well into the night. Good thing the parents were already well aware and okay with their kids being accepted into such a high class pack.

Zuko really did care for the kids.

And, now, he thought as he looked down to his swollen midsection, he would surely have his own soon.

A smile lit up hi face as his Omega trilled in his mind. They were sure they were pregnant. His Heat was scheduled for the literal next day and he wasn’t feeling any symptoms that usually came with his Heat this close.

‘Baby. Baby. Baby. Our baby. Alpha’s baby.’ Zuko couldn’t stop the warmth in his heart at his Omega’s little song.

‘Hey, d’ya think they will be a wolf or a dragon?’

‘Whatever. Both is good. Like Alpha or like me. Both is good and strong. Carry strong warmling for strong Alpha. And, strong Zuko. Always strong Zuko.’

Zuko had to stop the tears from falling at the acceptance. So much of his life Zuko had to suffer through shitty people saying shitty things. Not good enough. Weak. Stupid. Whore. Less than your sister.

But, no more.

He shook his head and rubbed his stomach.

‘I will be the best. For you. My warmling.’

A rumble sounded next to him before strong arms wrapped around his midsection.

“Crazy Omega. Up so early.”

Zuko huffed and rubbed the arm around his stomach.

“You are the one that insists on staying up later to talk to my stomach.”

“Hey, that’s my kid in there. I know it. They gotta get used to Daddy’s voice. You should be joining me. Need them to know Momma’s voice too.”

“Pssh. Don’t be weird.”

Sokka just playfully growled before nipping some exposed skin on his hip from sleep.

Zuko jumped and yipped before slapping his Alpha’s head.

“Hey! Hey, don’t be abusive!”

“‘Hey,’ don’t be such a weirdo.

“Now, my uncle is due for a visit. He was supposed to be here at the end of my Heat, but because this isn’t happening, I was thinking to send my fastest messenger to ask him to leave sooner rather than when it was planned. And, it would be a good opportunity to, um, tell him?”

Zuko trailed off at the end, sounding unsure.

Sokka just sat up, hugging him close to bury his nose into Zuko’s gland.

“Baby, that’s a wonderful plan. I love Iroh. Especially because he raised, taught, and protected you. My Zuko. My love. My mate. And, soon to be, mother of my child.”

This time, Zuko couldn’t stop the tears. He sniffled before jumping on top of Sokka.

He straddled his hips and wrapped his arms around his neck, crying into his shoulder.

“Thank you. So much, Sokka. I love you so much. You really are the best. I can’t wait to raise children with you.”

Sokka rumbled contently as he hugged Zuko into himself tightly.

They stayed like that, peacefully breathing each other in.

Until Sokka ruined it. Like usual.

“You said children. That means multiple. Hmm, of course, I knew my big ol’ alpha dick would have you wanting more before we even have our first. I am literally the best. You are so damn luck-.

“Shit! That hurt!”

Zuko poked where he hit his Alpha, “I knew that damn mouth of yours would ruin our nice morning.”

Sokka huffed, leaning back into his Omega, muttering about how much his mouth is appreciated when they fuck.

Eventually, after rolling his eyes so hard he saw his brains(something Sokka often lacks), Zuko leaned back. His hands grabbed Sokka’s face tenderly as Zuko stared deep into his eyes.

“Regardless of your mouth, I really meant it. I love you. I love you so much.”

He punctuated his words with a passionate kiss.

“We’ll also have to tell him we’re mated. And, he’s always been really overprotective about this Omega stuff, so, like, good luck!”

Before Sokka could reply, or even process the rushed words, Zuko pressed a quick peck to his lips before jumping up and rushing into the bathroom.

From the bed, where Sokka is left sputtering, Zuko hears a very loud, very confused, “What the hell?”

Sokka is a mess.

Ever since Zuko mentioned the fact that his Uncle is overprotective, he can’t stop thinking about how he is called the Dragon of the West.

Scary.

Especially with how out of order their mating went.

‘I mean, I fucked him first! No preamble, no courting, no consciousness! Gods above, I’m going to die! Iroh will kill me. Dead.’

‘No. No kill. Alpha kill first.’

‘What are you, stupid? If we kill his Uncle, he will kill us!’

‘Hmm.’

‘That’s it? That’s all you have to say! Stupid horny dog!’

“Sokka? What are you doing?”

Sokka jumped, startled at his mate walking up behind him.

“Spirits, sunshine! You scared me!”

“I could smell your freak out a mile away. What’s wrong?”

Sokka sulked. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sokka pouted at his Omega.

Zuko rolled his eyes. Of course his Alpha is more child than not.

“Nothing’s wrong. Except for the fact that I will die. Iroh will kill me!”

Zuko rolled his eyes. Such a drama queen.

He grabbed his Alpha’s hands, staring deep into his ocean eyes.

“You’re a dumbass. I love you, and uncle loves me. I mean, sure he might be a little upset about how this came to be, but once we talk to him, once I tell him how well you treat me, how considerate you are, what the perfect Alpha you are, he will accept and love you too. We are all family now. Okay?”

Sokka took a deep breath, staring deeply into his lover’s eyes. Craning his neck down to his mate’s level, he kissed him. Soft and sweet, like his next words.

“I love you too. And, I am ready to have that talk with your Uncle, so long as you are by my side, I will always be ready for everything.”

Zuko blushed and groaned, burying his face in his Alpha’s neck.

“You are such a cheese ball!”

“Your cheese ball.”

Zuko swatted at him after he nipped at his red ear. Sokka laughed as he tightened his arms around his mate, but not too tight, the Alpha is always aware of his growing pup.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone makes an appearance in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I wrote the first half when I was sad and bored hence the filth

Laying in bed that night, Zuko could not sleep for the life of him. Though he knew it wasn’t true, he blamed the lit lamp on Sokka’s bedside table, lighting his mates important scrolls he had to read as Southern Water Trive Ambassador. A job he sadly couldn’t give up yet, regardless of where he was.

Nevertheless, Zuko could not sleep.

Zuko was horny.

Not in a ‘I’m in heat I NEED to be fucked’ but more like a ‘My mate is fucking hot laying next to me with no shirt on but still with his stupid half glove and wrist wrap things.’ He had yet to take them off tonight and Zuko couldn’t for the life of him get the image of them glistening with his slick out of his mind.

Deciding to just fuck it , figuratively and literally, he turned to his other side, now facing his Alpha.

“Yes, hunny bear? You know I can practically hear you thinking, sunshine.”

“I’m horny.”

There. Zuko never was one to beat around the bush.

Sokka dropped his scroll.

“Are you going into heat after all? That means no baby! I’m so sorry, Omega. I failed you. Do you want to try-.”

Zuko cut him off.

“Sokka! Shut the fuck up! I’m definitely not going into heat. If I was that mouth would not be being used to talk, if you know what I mean. And we are literally almost one hundred percent sure you already put a baby in me. People can just be horny. Especially people who are being teased by a shirtless mate by firelight.”

Sokka snickered, “I do look good in this light, don’t I?”

Zuko groaned and rolled his eyes.

“That’s all you got? Sokka, I am horny! I want that dick!”

Sokka laughed, pulling his mate into his side to kiss his temple.

“While I wish I could bury my cock in you, I really can’t. I’ve got to respond to these by tomorrow so it would be really helpful to have them read by tonight. It needs to happen, love.”

“No! Sex needs to happen! Please, I need you baby!”

Sokka bit his lip, looking at his pleading mate. He could smell his mate’s arousal, and had been able to for a while. Plus, he did put a baby in the Fire Lord so it is his duty to be keeping his mate happy.

“Alright, how about this, I’ll finger you while I finish reading then when I’m done, I can fuck you or eat you, whatever you want.”

Zuko had to hold back his Omega’s whine at being told he couldn’t have his Alpha’s cock right then but he did love his Alpha's fingers. They were long and thick, certainly better than his own.

Zuko huffed, already taking off his pants.

“Fine, but like read fast please.”

Sokka grinned wolfishly, kissing Zuko quickly.

“Of course, love.”

Sokka started to take off his hand and wrist garments when Zuko stopped him.

“Wait! Maybe you could, like, possibly leave them on?”

Sokka’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“Are you turned on by my gloves and wraps?”

Zuko blushed and looked away.

“Does the Fire prince want to soak them in his Omega slick? Saturate them in his scent so I can always smell him? Let everyone that I come into contact with know that I have an Omega mate who is sexy and pregnant with my pup? Is that what my little Fire Lord wants?”

Zuko’s breath was heavy now as he panted after his mate’s dirty words.

“I’m waiting for an answer, mommy.”

That was it. He almost came from that.

“Yes.” It was a gasp as he reached for his sex.

Sokka caught the movement with his eyes, grabbing the offending appendage.

“No, naughty prince. That’s my job, remember? You are going to be a good boy and ride my fingers quietly while I work. Okay?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Zuko moaned and scooted forward to settle over his husband’s hand. Sokka let him settle and spread his thighs before stroking over the hot, wet, quivering flesh.

Zuko’s hips jumped at the sensation and his head fell back as he gripped his Alpha’s arm where wrap met skin.

“Good boy, just hold on and enjoy the ride.”

Sokka worked his mate over as he finished reading. He brought him to the edge many times before stopping and leaving him for a second to pant and want for his ruined orgasm. He artfully worked his lover in the best ways as said lover wriggled and writhed on his hand, soaking the gloves still wrapping his hand. Just as he was finishing the last scroll, he brought his mate to a mind numbing orgasm. One that he has been waiting for, craving with every twitch of his hips and thighs. Finally getting what he so desperately needed, the Fire Lord collapsed forward, panting against his mate’s shoulder, letting his arm be the only thing holding him up.

Sokka put his work aside before lifting his mate with the one arm and curling him on his lap. He kissed his head as he took his fingers out of him. Zuko watched with drooping eyes as his mate sucked his slick off his fingers before peeling off the glove.

Zuko noticed one thing that he had never noticed before.

A ration on the inside wrist of his lovers left hand. A waning gibbous moon. Almost full, but not quite.

Zuko grabbed it when Sokka went to hold his lover against him with it.

“What’s wrong, baby?”

“When’d’ya get the tattoo?”

“Oh, that. It’s actually not a tattoo. I was born with it. It’s the Mark that shows my people who are of the moon. Who are shifters. There are as many marks as there are phases of the moon except for full. This one shows that I am more in touch with my wolf, showing my strength and position in pack. Our pup will have one on the their dominant hand’s wrist.”

Zuko traced it with lazy fingers.

“Unless we have a warmlings. They could be a dragon.”

Sokka smiles softly down at his mate, kissing him on his head.

”That is true. They could be either or neither. But, whatever way, I will love them.”

“Me too.” Zuko agreed.

A peaceful silence settled on them.

Before, this time, Zuko ruins it.

“Now, I believe you promised to fuck me.

“Do that. Do it, now.”  
—————————-

Sokka growled in his sleep as his mate tried to leave his arms.

“Sokka,” Zuko whined from his arms, “ I gotta pee!”

The Alpha grumbled, quickly nuzzling the back of his mate’s neck to scent mark him before reluctantly letting him go.

Zuko stood, turning to look at his mate real quick.

He kissed his sleeping mate before saying, “I am also going to wash up a little ok?”

Sokka grunted, burying his face in his mate’s warm pillow. Zuko snickered, gently stroking his mate’s crazy bed head.

As soon as Sokka fell back asleep, he jolted up, hearing the door to his room open. He was ready to growl before it cut off with a whimper.

There making his way towards the bed was Iroh.

The dragon of the west.

Zuko’s uncle.

Sokka’s soon to be killer.

“Well, I know you are one of my nephews only friends but I didn’t expect to see you in his bed. Good morning Sokka.”

Sokka gulped, smiling shakily.

‘Fuck. What am I gonna do? Zuko isn’t here to protect me.’

‘Alpha protect Omega. Show old man who is boss.’

‘We’ve been through this you animal! Mate’s only good family, no hurt!’

“Sokka, can you get me some clothes please! Even though I could really go for some good sex to start the day, it just doesn’t fit the schedule.”

Sokka winced as his mate shouted from the bathroom.

Iroh’s smile fell, leaving him with astonished confusion on his face.

“Um, yeah, sure Zuko. One sec.”

Quickly, Sokka scrambled for his mate’s clothes, unconsciously picking clothes that are formal enough for the Fire Lord but also comfortable and soft enough for an Omega.

“Did you just call me Zuko? What happened to sunshine or any other nickname you like to call m- Shit! Uncle!”

Zuko just entered the room from the bathroom with just a towel on, which was a blessing really because he was going to go out naked if Sokka didn’t hurry the hell up with his clothes.

Zuko quickly hid and peeked his head out of the door to the bathroom.

Everyone was frozen.

Zuko looked to his mate, face burning in embarrassment.

Sokka gulped, rushing to his mate with his clothes.

“Um, one second uncle.”

Zuko grabbed his mate and pulled him back into the bathroom with himself.

He started hastily dressing.

“Help me with this you oaf! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me he was here?” Zuko whisper shouted at his scrambling mate.

Sokka helped his mate as he tried to explain, “I’m sorry, lover, I just woke up because I heard the door open and thought someone was gonna hurt you but it was just your uncle then he started talking then you started talking. About sex!!”

Zuko whipped his head around to look at his mate who was drying his hair.

“My uncle heard me ask for sex from you!”

Sokka winced, “It can’t be that bad, I mean he is going to know soon, right? Babies can’t be made without sex.”

Zuko turned around, fully dressed, and slapped his mate’s naked chest.

“Saying you helped me through my heat and were mate’s is so different than admitting that we fuck often!”

Sokka hugged his mate, trying to soothe him with his scent.

“You know what, it’s ok. Whatever will happen, we’re in this together.”

Zuko breathed in his mate, nodding shakily.

They separated and shared a brief kiss before Zuko grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the bathroom.

They saw Iroh sitting on their bed, an eyebrow raised before his eyes fell on their connected hands.

“Well, good morning nephew. And good morning, nephew’s friend.”

Both men nodded, each saying their own greeting.

Zuko tried to speak first.

“Uncle, I have to tell you something-“

“Now, hold on nephew, haven’t even gotten my hug yet and you are already trying to talk business. Always so serious.” The last part directed at Sokka.

Zuko smiled, letting Sokka go to go hug his Uncle.

As soon as they embraced, Iroh noticed three things.

One, his nephew was definitely not as slim as he usually is.

Two, while he could still recognize some of his nephew's scent, it was different. Sweeter but with deeper tones swirled in.

Three, there was a scar peaking out of his collars that looked an awful lot like…

“Prince Zuko! Don’t tell me you are mate’s and pregnant and I’m just now learning of this?”

Zuko gulped and looked back at Sokka.

Iroh followed his glance, connecting more dots.

“Is it him?”

Zuko nodded, “Yes, Uncle. This is my mate. Sokka.

He stepped back, into his mate’s arms.

Sokka kissed his head before looking at his mate’s uncle.

Iroh was about to speak again, before Sokka spoke first.

“I know this is a lot. Can I propose we continue this discussion over breakfast?” He looked down at his mate, meeting his eyes, “You need to eat, love.”

Zuko blushed, nodding at his mate. Sokka kissed his forehead, rubbing his stomach before both of them tuned back into the world and noticed Iroh was still there.

Sokka cleared his throat.

“So, the dining hall. Let’s, uh, go to do that there, um. Yeah.”


End file.
